07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
District 1/ Government and Military
District 1 is an absolute monarchy. The District is ruled by the Barsburg royal family, (normally) consisting of a long line of female Eye of Raphael users, with the most recent known ruler being Emperor regent Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg who acted in place of sovereign Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg who was under-age (though it is likely that Ouka had already become Empress after the timeskip in Kapitel 99). The Barsburg royal family is one of the Seven Houses of God. Military District 1 boasts the most powerful military of the seven continents and Antwort, this meaning that no other country has managed to best it in terms of firepower. Bastien has said the Barsburg military seeks nothing short of world domination, and the military has been shown to not be above using genocide as means to accomplish its goals, seen by its actions during the Raggs War as they drove the District 1 natives almost to extinction. The Barsburg Armed Forces (バルスブルグ帝国軍) Otherwise known as 'the Imperial Armed Forces'. It encompasses the army, the navy and the air force of the Barsburg Empire and its base is located at Hohburg Fortress. Those enrolled have been seen acting as soldiers as well as everyday law enforcers such as police officers in every continent of the Empire. They play a crucial role to the storyline of the 07-Ghost series, being responsible for many of the events that have damaged the main characters (e.g. the case of Teito Klein) emotionally or physically (e.g. the case of Weldeschtein Krom Raggs). The Black Hawks The Black Hawks (ブラックホーク) are the main antagonists of the 07-ghost manga and anime series, serving as the Barsburg Imperial Army's 'trump card'. The Black Hawks is a group mostly comprised of powerful Warsfeil users, and led by Ayanami, who is at present the Barsburg Army's Chief of Staff. Their job is to protect the Barsburg Empire from any threat, even at the cost of their own lives. They obey Chairman Miroku's secret order, but it's unknown whether it is due to the fact that Ayanami personally obeys Miroku or the group is officially under Miroku's supervision. Law At first glance, District 1 appears to be an utopia where the country is clean, well-maintained and very wealthy and advanced. However, it has been shown that in order to keep this level of living standard, the laws are very strict. District 1 employs capital punishment for the more serious offences, being shown executing criminals who murder or attempt to murder. However, capital punishment has very rarely been shown being used, as many of those who would be executed, flee to District 7, which solves the problem either way. Capital punishment is also used against people whose actions endanger the citizens of District 1, such as deserting the army at a time when the country is at war with Antwort. For other offences, the punishment is usually a lengthy jail term. However, parole can be granted for doing various tasks (a criminal says that his jail-time is cut by participating in the Begleiter exam). Weaponry Most of the weapons used in District 1 appear to be rather old-fashoned compared to the equipment in the Military ships or laboratories. This could be explained as the Military is known for its use of Warsfeil, who use their natural abilities rather than man-made weapons. Teito has said that weapons in the military are mass made and their wavelengths are easy to match, making it easier to use them. He has also said that the weapons are powered by violent feelings. *'Swords:' Many of the characters, particularly in the military, use swords. These swords are not only used as normal swords are, for cutting and slashing, as they are specifically designed to channel the Zaiphon of the wielder at an opponent. While the swords come in many different designs (for example Hyuuga having a katana whereas Ayanami has a rapier sword) they all have relatively the same function. The swords have been shown to fire artificial Zaiphon in the case of those who do not have any powers. *'Arm blades:' These weapons appear to be used exclusively for battle sklaves, and appear as blades that run the length off both forearms, with the edge of the blade facing outwards, and are attached to the arms at the elbow and wrist. * Firearms: Although the majority of the characters use swords, when the Imperial Army raided the Church to find the host of the Eye of Mikhail, some of the soldiers were shown to carry what appear to be guns. These weapons appear to have a function similar to that of the Church's Baculus, in that it channels the Zaiphon of the user. However, while the Baculus gains power from kind feelings, these firearms are powered by murderous intent. Category:District subpages